


There aren't enough pants in the world

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_blindfold_spn"><a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a></span> prompt: "Unrequited Dean/Castiel. The world is beautiful and Dean is beautiful and Castiel is having trouble controlling his love for it all. He keeps jizzing in his pants. Bonus points for a Dean who notices and is extremely weirded out, and a Castiel who is utterly unembarrassed but thinks bodily functions are rather a hassle, especially when they won't behave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There aren't enough pants in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the awesome [](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bowtrunckle**](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are mine. Originally posted to LJ on February 27, 2009.

Castiel has walked among men several times. He has battled the remains of Lucifer's army, lone demons who have thought they could take Lucifer's place, even hellspawn if they have gotten themselves involved. He has seen people, trees, _life_ before but never regarded them with much attention.

This time is different, though. Now there is a war on the way, coming in fast from the horizon, even less time to let his thoughts wander, but there is also Dean Winchester.

Dean, who sees all people worthy of saving, would put his life on the line to help them. Who is doing his Father's work better than his Father himself. And after Uriel has gone to, well, wherever it is he goes when he is tired of being earth bound, Castiel sits in a park, thinks about all his Father's creations, _people_ , sees the beauty in them again. Like Dean must do. Their design is so simple yet complex, billions of tiny little cells make for bodies and minds that need not be worried about anything but the little things because his Father worries about the big things.

And they are beautiful. Created to be a part of the grand plan in this beautiful world his Father made.

Castiel sits on a bench, tilts his head slowly from side to side, watches the beautiful blue sky; big, living trees; kids laughing on the swings. He sees how all the pieces fit together, so simple that it can only be brilliant, and he feels good. A little tight in his pants, maybe, but that goes away after feeling really good and breathing heavily for a while, leaving him with a wet patch on the front of his pants.

Dean comes to sit with him just then, to share the beautiful day.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looks at him, eyebrow raised, like he is at loss for words; he is beautiful. Castiel gets that really good feeling again, and the wetness in his pants just spreads.

Dean frowns. "Dude, did you just jizz in your pants?"

"Jizz in my pants?" Castiel repeats slowly. "I don't know what that means."

When Dean motions frantically towards Castiel's lap, he looks down. There's a large dark spot in his pants. Dean seems to be keeping his eyes off the spot, and Castiel pokes himself. Huh, the touch doesn't feel bad.

"Is this a good thing?"

"That's, uh..." Dean laughs uncomfortably. "Good for you, man, but you might wanna keep it to yourself."

 _Jizz in my pants._ Castiel decides language is a beautiful thing, a tool for communication and sharing the wonders of the world with others. His body tenses, and he knows now what will happen next. It still feels good.

Dean's eyes go wide, turn away from Castiel again. "Guess your junk's loaded pretty good there."

Castiel is not entirely sure what Dean means by that, so he doesn't say anything.

A light breeze picks up as they sit there, cooling Castiel's pants. The wet doesn't go well together with the wind. And now that it is starting to cool down, the insides of his pants feel very uncomfortable. Why this is supposed to be a good thing, Castiel doesn't know.

There is a colorful kite high in the sky, riding the wind. Bright red and yellow and green against the blue sky. It is a beautiful combination. He exhales deep when he -- trying to put the words right -- jizzes in his pants again.

Dean jumps up from his bench, another frown on his beautiful face.

Jizz.

"Dude, that's so not cool. What are you? A friggin' Energizer bunny?"

Before Castiel can ask what that means, Dean is walking away. Huh, bunnies. Bunnies are beautiful.

Castiel jizzes in his pants.

_\--end--_


End file.
